I Don't Believe In Love
by I can't be loved
Summary: Crimson Waves doesn't believe in love. She's been hurt so many times that she decided to just give up on love. Her best friends are disappointed to see her like this. All of a sudden, one blonde Slytherin decides to change her mind. He's determined to call her bluff. Changed the rating just in case
1. It's Loves Fault

Crimson Waves sat in the great hall, grinning and laughing along with Harry and Ron. Crimson had long red hair, crimson red, and ice blue eyes.

Draco Malfoy watched as Seamus Finnigan sat next to her and asked her something, raising an eyebrow as Crimson shook her head. Seamus got up, frowning and walked away.

*Crimson's P.O.V.*

6th year. I can't wait to start this year, it's going to be good. No boys, no heartbreaks, no stupid drama. The only downside I can see in this year is those damn Slytherins. I don't see why they even try to talk to Harry, let alone insult him. All the Slytherins are, are insecure guys who can't get a good lay because no one likes them.

I chuckled as I watched Ron eat like a pig, he was so disgusting sometimes, but you had to love him.

"Ron, you eat like a pig! Do you have to shovel the food in your mouth? It's not going anywhere." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course he has to shovel it in his mouth, he's gotta go catch up with his Lav-Lav." Harry said grinning.

I laughed as Ron tried to talk around all of the food in his mouth and Harry laughed at Ginny's expression. You didn't have to be a genius to know that Ginny hated her brother's girlfriend. I couldn't blame her thought, Lavender Brown was a slut and a whore. She even told me to back off of her Won-Won.

"At least I have a girlf-" Ron started, but got cut off by Seamus walking up.

"Heya, Crimson." He said, looking straight at me.

"Hey Seamus. What's up?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I was wondering: Would you go out with me?" He asked, nervously switching from foot to foot.

I could feel my eyes become hard and guarded. I shook my head at Seamus.

"No. I will not go out with you." I said, my voice cold.

"Why not? I love you."

"Because, I don't believe in love. Now, get lost." I turned back to my food.

I heard Seamus walk away and Harry and Ron sigh. I turned to look at them and they shook their heads at me. I sighed and got up, walking to the quidittch pitch. This always happened these days, I'd turn someone down with the same line, then Harry and Ron would be disappointed in me.

It's not my fault. It's love's fault.


	2. Prove Her Wrong

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I watched the Waves girl walk out of the Great Hall. Looking back over at the damn Gryffindors, I watched as the Weasel and The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die shook their heads as the girl left them.

Blaise shook me by my shoulder, looking at me concerned.

"You alright there, Mate?" he asked in his Italian accent.

I nodded my head and took some more bites of my chicken, before sighing and getting up.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go for a walk." I said, walking off.

I began to wonder what was up with that Crimson girl when I heard Seamus start talking to that Dean kid.

"I can't believe her!" He spat out.

"What? What did Crimson do?" Dean asked.

"She refuses to go out with me! Me!" _Well aren't we a cocky Gryffindor?_

"And? What's wrong with that? So she doesn't like you."

"No it's not that. _Every _girl likes me!"

"So why won't she go out with you then, almighty Seamus?" A sarcastic reply came.

"It's because she _doesn't believe in love_! What girl doesn't believe in love?"

"Obviously one that's been hurt, Seamus. Why else wouldn't she believe in love?"

"Because she's a bloody idiot."

I don't knwo why, but that set me off. I silently sent a stunning spell at him and walked out of the Great Hall.

_Figured out where i'm heading_, I thought to myself. Thinking about what that Crimson girl likes, I headed for the Quidditch Pitch. That girl was probably the only girl I knew that loved Quidditch more than boys. Although now I know why.

I smirked to myself as I saw her flying up in the air. I was going to prove her wrong. I just can't tell you why.


	3. It'll Take A Miracale

*Crimson's P.O.V.*

I was flying around the Quidditch pitch blowing off some steam. I stopped in mid air, in the middle of the stands, and just sat on my broom. The blew around me and I watched my hair fling in front of my face before disappearing again. My ice blue eyes scanned the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

You ever had that feeling that something or someone is watching you? Yeah, I'm getting that right now. So I turned my broom around and almost fell off of my broom as I came face to face with someone else.

"What the hell?" I screeched as I clung to my broom, flying back some.

I scowled and gave a deadly glare to the person. Draco Malfoy...just what I needed on this lovely day. Note the sarcasm. Rolling my eyes skyward, I looked over him.

He was only in a green t-shirt, some muggle jeans, and some black shoes. His platinum blonde hair fell into his face naturally as there was no gell in it. When looked into his eyes, I could see emotions drifting through his stormy, grey eyes. He was on his broom and was leaning back on it casually.

"Like what you see, Waves?" He drawled.

I scoffed, "As if, Ferret."

He glared at me and I smirked back at him. I hooked my legs under my broom and let go of it with my hands.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him as he looked me over, "I'm not in the mood!"

He rolled his eyes, looking back into my cold ones, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Waves."

I sighed and took hold of my broom once more, leading it down into the ground at a fast pace. I swore I heard Malfoy gasp at the sudden movement. I grinned as I watched the ground coming closer and closer. When the moment was right, I pulled my broom up and flipped off of it onto the pitch two feet below me.

I jumped in suprise when I heard a thump next to me, turning to see Malfoy getting off his broom.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He ground out at me.

My head tilted in confusion.

"Why do you care, Malfoy? After all, I'm just a filthy little mudblood!" I spat at him.

I turned on my heel and headed for the locker rooms. Sighing as I walked into the I laid my broom on a bench and turned, only to be pinned to a wall.

"What the fuck! Malfoy! Let me go!" I growled at the blonde in front of me.

He smirked and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head on the wall and my feet with his. I shook my head slightly and tried to move out of his grip, but he just tightened his hands on my wrists. Malfoy chuckled at me and leaned his head forward, closer to mine.

"Now, now, Waves. It's pointless to struggle against me," he drawled, that damn smirk still on his face.

"What. the. hell. do. you. want?" I said slowly, feeling like I was talking to a child.

"Don't talk to me like i'm a damn child!" He spat back at me, his grey eyes flashing steel.

I might have inched back a bit, my Gryffindor bravery escaping me at the moment.

"Anyways," he started, his eyes stormy again, "I heard something about you."

I raised an eyebrow at him and glanced around the locker room...no where to go.

"And what exactly is that?" My voice monotone.

"That you don't believe in love. Now why would you not believe in love?"

I hated everything in that moment, but nothing as much as the damn Ferret in front of me.

"Because I don't!" I spat at him, "Why do you even care? I'm nothing but a mudblood."

His eyes turned steely again and I held back a whimper. I turned my head and looked at a locker, avoiding his eyes. It seemed as if he could see into my soul if I looked him in the eyes long enough.

"I care because I'm going to change your mind. But first: I need to know why you don't believe in love." He whispered in my ear and I shivered as his breath ghosted over my ear.

"Why do you want to change my mind? Why do you care, Malfoy?" My voice wouldn't come out any stronger than a whisper as flashbacks rushed through my head.

"Because, no matter what, everyone should believe in love. It gives them hope. If you don't have love, you don't have hope. You need hope to live, Cr-Waves." He whispered.

I blushed slightly as my name almost fell off of his lips. I sighed and looked him in the eyes as he pulled his head back.

"Fine. You can try, Malfoy. But it'll take a miracle to change my thoughts on love." I whispered looking him in the eyes.

He smirked and then it slid into a genuine smile, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'll try my hardest, Waves." He said, leaning forward and kissing my cheek.

I watched as he turned and walked away, raising a hand and putting it against my cheek.


	4. Shocking Help

**A/N- Wow...my first Authors Note! XD Anyways, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and have read my story. Some pictures are on my profile and I have some questions for you.**

**1. Is anyone annoyed at me switching P.O.V.'s?**

**2. Should I just keep it in one point of view?**

**3. Should there not be any point of view?**

**4. I was thinking about doing a contest. Should I?**

**5. I'm planning on writing a Dramione. Would you guys read it?**

**Now for the disclaimer! (Which I forgot to do ^^')**

**I don't any characters. Except for my OC. The rest belong to Warner Bro's and J.K. Rowling. I just have fun Manipilating them! :D Oh! And I can make characters younger. Which I did with Snape and Mcgonagall!**

*Draco's P.O.V*

I nearly had a heartattack when I saw her head for the ground! Damn girl was trying to get herself killed! I groaned and leaned my head back onto the couch in the Slytherin common room.

I had just returned after talking to Waves. I meant what I said to her. Without love you have no hope, and you need hope to live. I shivered as I remembered Waves's cold blue eyes. They were a haunting ice blue and cold as stone.

"I wonder why she is so guarded." I mused out loud.

Blaise looked over at me and tilted his head. He was lounging around reading a muggle book he got hooked on over the summer.

"Who's so guarded mate?" He asked.

I frowned, realizing that I had said it out loud and was going to have to tell Blaise. I stood up and stretched, motioning for him to follow me into the dorm. I could hear him grumbling behind me as we entered. I flopped on my bed and put up some silencing spells so no one else would hear us.

"What's up, Mate? You've been acting weird since breakfast today." Blaise said, sitting in a chair next to my bed.

Sitting up I looked over at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"When I left this morining I overhead Finnigan and Thomas," I started, holding a hand up to interupt what he was going to say, "Let me finish. They were talking about Crimson Waves." Insert a sly smirk on Blaise's face. "Apparently she's the only female to turn down Finnigan. He was rambling about how she was foolish to deny him, all because she doesn't believe in love. Thomas was actually smart and suggested the reason she didn't is because she's been hurt to much."

Blaise waited a couple of seconds to make sure I was done with my rant, still smirking at me.

"So, what you're saying, is that Finnigan and Thomas were talking about the girl you've been stalking since she's punched you?" His tone was mocking and I growled at him.

Holding his hands up he chuckled, "Calm yourself, Mate. So what are you going to do?"

"You know me too well, Blaise," I smirked, shaking my head. "I followed her out to the quidditch pitch and talked to her. I've decided, I'm going to make her believe in love, no matter what it takes. She has to believe in it, somewhere deep down, she must still wish and long for it. I'm going to call her bluff, using anything I can."

I thought back to the locker room and blushed slightly as I remembered how close she was to me, and how I kissed her cheek on a spur of the moment thing.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow and I realized too late that I was grinning.

"I may have kissed her on the cheek." I admitted, to which he grinned and clapped his hands.

"Looks like all these years of stalking the girl with finally pay off!"

"Don't make me hex you, Zabini!"

"You wouldn't do that to your best friend."

"You wanna try?"

Blaise shook his head and stood up grinning at me. He walked over to the door and put his hand on the nob, turning to look back at me.

"I'm happy for you mate. You've liked her for a long time. I have no doubt, she's changed you for the better. And if anyone can get through to the Gryffindor Princess, it's gonna be the Slytherin Prince," He spoke, smiling at me, "After all, your hearts just as guarded as hers. Just be careful around Potter, Granger, and Weasley. They might hex your balls off if they found out what you're doing."

I chuckled and stood up, thinking. Then I smirked at Blaise.

"Maybe I should tell them...they didn't look so happy when she walked out, or when she denied Finnigan." I mused, looking up at the cealing.

"Maybe you should. Just don't get hexed by them." With that he swept out of the room and back to the common room.

I chuckled and followed, heading out of the Slytherin common room and upstairs. As I walked I began thinking of where the three of them would be. _Library. Duh. Where else would Granger drag them off to? _I thought to myself with a roll of my eyes.

So I started stalking off to the Library, thinking back to Crimson. I'd like her since first year, but the feelings grew after she punched me in third year. I chuckled remembering back to what happend.

*Flashback*

_I was walking through the halls after going to see the oaf and his damned hippogriff. I rubbed my cheek, the one Granger slapped. I had to admit, the girl had some power, but now I hated her even more. _Damn Mudblood thought she could touch me with her filthly hands, _I thought to myself._

_I stopped in the middle of the hallway, hearing voices, and slinked into the shadows. I saw three people turn the corner, and scowled as I realized who they were. Three of the Golden Four had just come around the corner. Weasely, Potter, and Waves. They all stopped in the middle of the hallway._

_"Come on, Crim-Cram! You have to show us what you did to Goyle to make him so frightened!" The Weasel was begging, and what was with that nickname for Waves?_

_"Please, CC?" Potter whined._

_I looked over Waves as she thought. She was wearing a slytherin green shirt had little waves of fabric coming together at the seam that ran the middle of it, black denim short shorts, black flip flops with gems on the straps, on her left wrist a gold bracelet that had a little plaque that said-I wanna do bad things to you, on her right wrist a snitch bracelet, a Gryffindor crest necklace-that laid just above her ample breasts, silver lightning bolt earrings that had gems on it. _

_Her crimson hair was in a bun with some loose curls framing her face. She wasn't wearing that much makeup. It was just some emerald green eyeshadow that matched her shirt, some black eyeliner, it looked like she had mascara on-but she didn't need it, and her lips were their natural color._

_I smirked to myself as I saw her wearing Slytherin green and stepped out of the shadows before she could speak._

_"You were the one who hexed Goyle, Mudblood?" I spat out, walking to stop in front of the three._

_"Sod off, Malfoy." She growled back and I have to admit, it was sexy as hell._

_"Nah. I aught to make you pay for scaring Goyle with your hex."_

_"The hell you will."_

_"What can you do, Mudblood? You're filthy and dumb. You couldn't do anything, even if you wanted to!" I was letting all the anger at Granger out on Waves, "You're a girl! Girls belong in the kitchen to make the sandwhiches. But you, Mudblood, belong in a big pile of m-"_

_I was caught off by a fist hitting my jaw. I stumbled backwards and held a hand to my jaw, looking up at Waves, shocked she hit me. She was seething at me, her ice blue eyes cold and harsh, glaring through me._

_"You _**ever **_talk to me like that again, I swear you won't be able to continue your precious Malfoy name." Her tone made me shiver and nod._

_She stormed past me, muttering foul curses along with my name. Pothead and Weasel followed, snickering at me. I turned and watched her walk away, my eyes on her delectable arse. I smirked and headed for the dungeons a bruise where Crimson hit me, my thoughts on the redhead._

*End Flashback*

That night I figured my feelings for Crimson wouldn't go away, no matter how much I made her hate me by insulting her. I stopped and looked up, I was in front of the Library.

_Wow, _I thought, _I must have spaced out for a while._

I shrugged and walked into the Library, nodding at Ms. Pince. I began looking through the aisles for three of the Golden Four. Finally on the last aisle I found them, taking a deep breath, I headed to the table. I stopped in front of them and their conversation broke off as they looked up at me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Weasel spat at me, glaring.

"Ronald!" Granger scolded the Weasel, "Obviously he wants to talk to us and not harm us in anyway!"

I blinked, wondering how the hell she knew that.

"Yeah. He doesn't have his croonies with him." Potter piped up.

I saw the Weasel roll his eyes and calm down, all of them looking at me. I shrugged and sat down in a chair across from them.

"I want to tell you guys something," I spoke calmly, "and I may need your help with what I'm doing."

"Well, go on Malfoy." Granger said, waving her hand for me to continue.

I sighed and began, "I overheard Finnigan and Thomas this morning. They were talking about Crimson Waves and how she denied a date with Finnigan. Finnigan was ranting about how she didn't believe in love and how that was stupid." They all exchanged a look. "Thomas said she must've been hurt real bad for that to happen." Another look. "I've decided to do something about that."

They all looked at me and then looked at each other, then back to me.

"What's that?" Potter asked.

Before I replied Granger cut me off, "He wants to make her believe in love."

I nodded and then looked around for Ms. Pince, "That's right. Listen, come to the Room Of Requirment and bring some others who you think will help."

All three of them nodded and I got up from the table, nodding my goodbye to them and headed out. I saw Blaise walking down the hall and smirked to myself thinking, _Just who I wanted to see. _ I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Room Of Requirement.

"You're gonna help me." I said to his questioning glare.

I heard him sigh as we walked into the Room. It was fashioned as a common room with red and green spread out. There was a long table and chairs, along with a fireplace, a whiteboard, and some couches. I thought of something else and a little kitchen appeared in a corner.

"Some other people are going to help us with getting Crimson to believe in love." I said, sitting down in a chair.

Blaise nodded and sat down, turning to the door when it opened. I watched as three of the Golden Four walked in with others following them. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore.

I looked at Blaise and his eyebrows were raised also. I can see why. Three Professors were in the room. Everyone took a seat around the table.

I was at one end of the table and Potter at the other end. On the right side of me were: Lovegood, Blaise, Weaselette, One of the twins, Mcgonagall. On my left was: Longbottom, Weasel, Granger, and Snape. Dumbledore was standing holding a bag of Lemon Drops.

"So, Mr. Malfoy. Would you kindly inform us why we are all here?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

The old coot probably knew why already. He always knew what was going on in Hogwarts. At least between the students and the Professors.

"Uh, yeah." I shrugged.

Snape raised an eyebrow at me and I mocked him. It was weird...seeing everyone in muggle clothes, especially Snape and Mcgonagall. Dumbledore was the only one in wizard robes. I don't blame anyone though, muggle clothing is comfortable. I would wear it all the time if I could.

"Crimson Waves. That's why were here." I said standing up.

I felt a sensation seep down my back and shivered, noticing everyone but Dumbledore did the same. Dumbledore chuckled and put his wand away.

"I'm sorry, I just did a spell that will prevent anyone talking about this to others that are not in the room." He explained when everyone looked at him.

Snape rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, jumping like he just got kicked.

"Anyways...Crimson doesn't believe in love. I don't think thats right." I ignored all the raised eyebrows. "You need love to live. You need love to feel alive. I don't think she should shut herself off from love because she's been hurt. I've decided i'm going to change her mind. I'm going to make her believe in love no matter what. I'm going to change her mind, because I think, somewhere inside her, she wants to believe in love like everyone else. She's just scared she'll get hurt again, so she shuts everyone that tries to love her romantically out. All she needs to be shown is that not every man is going to hurt her, someone to show her that she's worth it, someone to show her that theres a reason no one else worked out, and she needs that before she becomes a shell of what she once was. If her thoughts don't change she won't be that lovely, eccentric, hyper, tough, hotheaded, beautiful, happy, daring, brave, gorgeous, adventourus, lively Gryffindor she was. Right now she's shy, timid, cutoff, cold, hurtful, hatefull girl."

I took another breath and looked around the table, tilting my head at the looks I was getting from everyone. Why were they all looking at me weirdly?

Snape was looking at me with a knowing look in his eyes. Mcgonagall was look at me with shock and a knowing smile. Dumbledore was looking at me with that twinkle in his eyes, a triumphant and knowing look on his face.

Blaise was grinning at me with a mischievious look in his eyes. Granger, Potter, all the Weasels, Longbottom were looking at me with shock clearly written on their faces. Lovegood looked around and then back to me.

"I don't know why everyone is shocked. It's quite obvious, so they should have figured it out," her dreamy voice seemed to cut everyone loose of whatever they were in, "It's not that hard to guess."

"What? Figured out what? Guess what?" I demanded looking at the Ravenclaw.

"That you're in love with Crimson Waves, the Gryffindor Princess." She replied, smiling at me.

I blinked, my face getting hot, and sat down. How could she know? I hadn't told anyone that, not even Blaise. I didn't even tell my godfather, Snape, that I liked Crimson. No one should have known I liked the Gryffindor Princess, let alone love her.

And that's when everyone spoke at the same time.

"YOU LOVE CRIMSON/WAVES/MS. WAVES!" Everyone screamed at me, except Dumbledore, Lovegood, and Blaise.

I winced and closed my eyes, then opened them looking around at everyone. I sighed nodding my head.

"Yes. I Draco Lucius Malfoy am in love with Crimson Marie Waves. The Slytherin Prince is in love with the Gryffindor Princess."

Once everyone calmed down, we began to discuss the plan. Standing up everyone began walking out, Snape smirked at me and left with a laughing Dumbledore and grinning Mcgonagall.

I stayed behind with Blaise and grabbed a butterbeer, flopping onto a couch.

"Well, I personally can't wait to start the plan." He said, downing his own butterbeer.

I chuckled and nodded, agreeing with Blaise. This plan would work, considering how many people are in on it.


	5. Plan Part 1: Transfiguration

**Snape- I actually feel bad for Ms. Waves. The whole thing is so-**

**Draco- *Slaps hand over his mouth* Shut up! You'll give everything away! Anyway, Gena (I Can't Be Loved) doesn't own us, J. does. Gena just owns Crimson and the plot.**

*Draco's P.O.V* (I'm just gonna keep it his Point of View until someone wants something else.)

I walked out of my room and into the common room, nodding at Blaise when I passed by him. He nodded back at me and turned to talk to Pansy. I completely ignored her and walked out of the common room into the dungeon hallway.

I thought about the plan and grinned, knowing it would work. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy blonde hair. I didn't use the gel anymore, I looked like a fricken prick when I did. I knew I wasn't that big of a prick, so I decided to ditch the damn look.

Walking up and into the hallway just before turning into the hallway to get to the great hall, I met Peeves. He was setting up a bucket of ink above a doorway, some classroom I never set foot in.

He caught sight of me and began to cackle at me.

"Waves has a booboo, Draco's gotta fix it, other's have tried, wish they'd rather died." He sang as he floated away from me.

I blinked, trying to figure out his little game, but decided to dwell on it later. Walking down the hallway, I leaned on the wall by the giant Great Hall doors. Looking around I noticed the Golden Four coming my way, just as planned.

They were in the same order as always, Granger, Weasel, Crimson, and then Potter. No one else knew it, but I did; that was the order they became friends. Don't ask how I knew, it's not like I asked Blaise to go do some research on Crimson...anyways, I looked at Potter and he nodded. He then used his wand to poke Weasel, who nudged Granger with his elbow. Granger looked up at me and switched places with Weasel as they stopped in the hallway to talk.

I took the time to look over Crimson, grinning to myself, Weaselette must've gotten to her. She was a Slytherin's dream girl, in disguise as a Lion. A Snake in a Lion's den. She was wearing a green razorback tanktop-Slythein green, Gryffindor red shorts, Slytherin green heels with sequins, snakes that were charmed to look like bows for her earrings, a broken heart necklace, the same I Wanna Do Bad Things With You bracelet- on her right wrist, and green eyeshadow.

I smirked and watched as she brushed her straightened hair over her shoulders, looking over to talk to Granger. Deciding I might as well, I looked over Granger's outfit, before Blaise came into his part of the plan. Granger was wearing a black and grey striped sweater with the Gryffindor crest on the left side of her chest, Gryffindor red skinny jeans, angel wing earrings, a key necklace, and purple eyeshadow. And her hair was in soft waves, not the ratty mess it usually was.

The Golden Four began walking again, this time towards me. I watched Crimson's hips swing while she walked, turning as I was tapped on the shoulder. I grinned when I saw Blaise.

"Hey, Draco, are you going to the House Unity party? Dumbledore is throwing it in the great hall tonight?" He asked as they came closer.

"Yeah. I might as well, got nothing better to do." I shrugged.

I saw Granger get in position to shove Crimson, and turned to face them a little bit, so I could catch her. See, this was the first part of the plan; everybody in on it would shove Crimson towards me or make her sit with me in class. Blaise continued blabbering on about the party, and Weasel shoved Granger, who shoved Crimson, who stumbled and tripped.

I whipped around and thanked Merlin for my seeker skills, otherwise I would have never been able to catch her. I caught her around the middle, glaring at Weasel and Granger.

"What the hell? Aren't you Gryffindors? Or is that Noble quality shoving your friends around?" I spat out at them.

Weasel growled and I felt Crimson tighten her hold on my shirt. I briefly wondered why, but shrugged it off.

"Shove off, Malfoy! It was an accident." He growled out.

I rolled my eyes and sat Crimson up right, making sure she was by me.

"Well, be careful, Weasel! She could have gotten hurt!" I snapped back.

With that I turned and walked into the Great Hall, my arm through hers. I walked her to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares, and kissed her hand, walking off to the Slytherins. And then I was attacked.

Well not literally, but it was almost the same.

"Oh! Drakie-poo! That damn Mudblood! She cursed you didn't she?! I'll fuck her up! That fucking Whore!" Pansy's voice screeched at me.

I growled and slammed my hands on the table, making Pansy and Blaise jump. As well as some other Slytherins. I didn't care to see who, my glare was fixated on the shaking Pansy.

"If you ever call her that again, I will stun you, cut you up, feed you to creatures in the forest, and then bring you back and do it all over again! That goes for the rest of you too!" I barked at her and the other Slytherins.

I heard a gasp, then bell like laughter coming from the table across from ours. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and grinned when I saw Crimson laughing, the smile actually reaching her eyes.

Granger, Potter, and Weasel were looking at her, shock clearly on there face, before they turned to look at me and grinned. I grinned back and then looked up at the Head Table, wondering if I would get into trouble for threatening a student, but relaxed when I saw all three people in on the plan grin at me also.

Blaise patted my back as I sat back down.

Leaning over to whisper to me, "Good job, Mate. You actually made Waves smile, even laugh!"

I nodded and looked up with the others as Dumbledore stood up, getting ready to make his daily annoucement.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope you are all having fun and a great time! Anyways, we need more house unity," cue groans, "Yes, yes, I know. I have decided to intervene. I have selected two students from Slytherin and Gryffindor." Gasps from everyone. "They are, as their nicknames are, The Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy," Smirks from Slytherin, "and The Gryffindor Princess, Crimson Waves." And then all Hell broke lose.

Screams rang out from both Houses.

"NO!"

"THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!"

"SHE'LL KILL OUR PRINCE!"

"NOT OUR PRINCESS!"

"I'LL SLAY THE DAMNED DRAGON!"

"THAT LION CAN GO DIE!"

"I'LL HEX THAT WHORE!"

All of a sudden I was grabbed and dragged to the empty table in front of the Head table. I looked over and saw Crimson, fury in her eyes. I was thankful it wasn't aimed at me for once, Crimson was a hella scary.

She climbed up on the table and turned to look at me, fire in her eyes.

"Ready?" She asked, and I nodded, knowing what she wanted us to do.

We each took a deep breath and let it go, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

I let Crimson take after that, if not, I'm pretty sure I'd get her left hook again, and it was an excellent one.

"Everybody had better listen, and listen well. If not I'll hex you, after I've done some muggle techniques on you first. There is no reason anyone should be hurting someone from opposite houses, or even in the same house. Anyone who does is horrible. It's true if you break the rules, you are trash, but those who abandon their friends are the worst kind of trash, they are fucking _**scum**_!

Inside each of us is two wolves. One side is evil. It's: Anger, Envy, Sorrow, Regret, Greed, Arrogance, Self Pity, Guilt, Resentment, Ingefiority, Lies, False Pride, Superiority, and Ego. And one is good. It's: Joy, Peace, Love," I noticed she cringed a little here, her hand tightening on mine, "Hope, Serenity, Humility, Kidness, Benevolence, Empathy, Generosity, Truth, Compassion, and Faith. The wolf that wins is the one you feed.

If I were you guys, I would choose wisely. So I don't want to hear a thing about fighting or insulting. If I do, I swear on my magic, I will _**kill**_ you without a second thought." She ranted, glaring at both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

I smirked as Gryffindor immediately sat down, nodding their heads, but glaring at the Slytherins. Slytherin on the other hand, continued glaring at her, snapping their heads to look at Snape who had stood up.

"I will turn the other way if the Slytherin's don't listen to Ms. Waves." He said nonchalantly.

The Slytherins glared at him, but sat down anyway. Crimson let go off my hand, unfortunately, and sat down. I did the same and the food began appearing. There was clatter and clanging, along with chatter as people began feasting.

I glanced up as Dumbledore, cleared the plates and coughed to get everyones attention.

"Now, I forgot to tell everyone. These two shall share classes, eat together- others may join them, and share a dorm together." He said, smiling down at me.

I felt my jaw drop. That last part was certainaly not part of the plan. Everyone gasped, but there wasn't any commotion, everyone- even the Slytherins, were afraid of the girl sitting across from me. Crimson on the other hand stared at Dumbledore as if he finally went off his rocker, but he did nothing but wink at her and me.

Crimson got up and walked out, probably to go to class. I stood up, grabbing my bag and followed her, the rest in on the plan following also. I watched as Crimson headed for Transfiguration.

"The plan will still move on, we only have to work some minor things with the new addition." Mcgonagall said, stepping up next to me.

I nodded and walked into the classroom, heading for a seat in the middle. Crimson was already sitting in the second row, the others coming in. When Weaselette and Loony came in, I looked over what they were wearing.

Loony was wearing light blue short shorts, a dark blue tube top with slight ruffles and a design in the middle of her chest, yellow flats with bows on the toes, turquiose owl earrings, a turquiose seahorse, and a golden bow ring. Her makeup was dark blue eyeshadow and dark blue lipstick. Her pale blonde hair was in soft waves also, not stick straight anymore.

Weaselette was wearing Slytherin green skinny jeans, a Gryffindor tube top with a ruffle down the side and was cinched on the left side of her waist, silver heels, golden pointsettia earrings, a golden heart locket, and a golden bow bracelet. Her make up consisted of Slytherin colored eyeshadow and gold lipstick. Her hair was in a complicated bun with two strands that were curled on either side of her face.

They went and sat by Crimson, grinning at her. She grinned back and hugged them, sitting back when Mcgonagall walked in. It was then I noticed what she was wearing for the first time. She was wearing a Gryffindor red aysmmetric wine dress with a gold belt around her waist, a necklace with a giant ruby in the middle and four others, a ruby ring, Slytherin green flats with a chan and silver tips, and a snake bracelet. Her makeup was golden black eyeshadow and silver lipstick. Her brown hair was down her back in waves, with two thick braids on either side coming together in the back.

She cleared her throat and all the conversing stopped, everybody turning to look at her. She smiled and waved her wand at the chalkboard, a new seating arrangement appearing on it. I glanced at it and smirked, Crimson and Me, along with Weaselette. I got up, grabbing my bag and walked over to her.

Loony smiled and walked to sit by Longbottom. Crimson looked at me, tilted her head, then turned to pay attention to waved her wand and the seating arangement was replace with the word Animagus.

"Today, class, we are going to learn about Animagus. Now does anyone know what an Animagus is?" Mcgonagall said.

Both me and Crimson put our hands up.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph into an animal at will. It's a learned, rather than herditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Waves will you tell us how you acquire the skill?"

I saw Crimson look down guiltily and then smile as she looked up, her blue eyes glinting mischeiviously.

"Only powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the intial training is over, an Animagus can chanage at will at any time, with or without a wand."

Mcgonagall went to erupt, but I cut her off.

"Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature. It's unknown whether Animagi can take the form of a mor "magical" creature. An animagus in animal form is also not restrained by the lifespan of the creature that they otherwise transform into."

"Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses. If an Animagus undergoes a major physical change, such as the loss of a limb, their animal form will also reflect that." Crimson stated knowingly.

"An Animagus will appear to lose their clothing upon morphing. the clothing will reappear upon re-establishing the human form. What physically happens to the clothing is unknown. A strong possibility, however, is that the clothing is enchanted beforehand, and will morph/disappear with the person as they do so." I rattled off.

I ignored the looks I was getting, truthfully I had been training myself to become an Animagus. I perfected it a month ago, so I knew everything.

"The difference between mere Transfiguration and the Animagus transformation ability is that an Animagus can change into an animal whenever they want, without a wand or an incantation. Being an Animagus is an ability, and Transfiguring requires a spell. An Animagus still thinks as a human does when they are in their animal form. However, an Animagus's feelins are not as complex when they are in their animal form." Crimson rattled off right after me.

I wonder how she knew everything she did about Animagi. I looked up as I began talking and noticed Mcgonagall looking at both of us in shock, along with the rest of the class.

"An Animagus also has the ability to communicate with normal animals. There seems to be a clear understanding of want and need in this communication, but the full extent and quality of it is unknown. Also there is a particular spell which creates a blue and white flash that will force an Animagus out of their animal form." I spoke clearly.

Mcgonagall nodded and calmed the class down who were whispering about Crimson and I. She walked over to the board and erased it with a flick of her wrist.

"All of that is very much true. It is really simple to transform to an animal and back once you've perfected it." She said, proving her point by turning into a cat and back.

I rolled my eyes, drifting off into thought. I was pulled back by mine and Crimson's names.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Waves? Do you know the myth about the Connected Animagi?" She asked, her voice overly curious.

We both shook our heads and she smirked, not smile, but full out smirked.

"Well then. You two shall find this _really _interesting." She started, "There we two old wizards from two seperate families. One was a Malfoy," I raised an eyebrow at this, "And one was from an extinct family, the Ondas." I heard Crimson mutter under her breath, "Both families wanted to further themselves in their magic. They had heard about Animagi and sought out the first ones, learning from them personally. The Malfoy boy whined about the pain of the transformation and the Ondas girl went through the process without one complaint.

Now the Malfoy boy began liking the Ondas girl, far more than he should have. His father didn't approve of him training with the Ondas girl, but wanted him to learn this powerful magic. The Ondas girl was a halfblood, one of the best ones around, she wanted to extend her knowledge, so she learned faster. When they were together they fought all the time, but it slowly became friends, and then more.

Finally the time came when they had perfected the technique and they revealed their animal selves to each other. Both were shocked by what they saw. They were _both _dragons.

The Ondas girl was a dark purple, her form able to blend into the darkness of the night. Her blood red eyes glinting as she stared at the Malfoy boy. Her teeth were blood red also, frightening off anyone who came close to her. The marking from her glasses had little spikes coming down. When she transformed back into her human form, a blood red dragon tattoo had formed on her left arm, winding up swiftly.

The Malfoy boy was a light blonde color, the same as his hair. Crimson red eyes stared at the human female before him, shock shining through them. His sharp black teeth glinting in the light, creating an omnious mood around him. The chest plate had a huge 'X' across it, signalling where his scar was on his human body. As he shifted back to his human form he looked at his back, seeing a black dragon tattoo, the tail winding down his muscular right leg. The head of the dragon tattoo came up to the hairline on the back of his slender and sleek neck. The arms and legs of the dragon wrapped around onto the front of his musculat chest, almost as if he was being hugged by it.

They continued to look at each other in shock; how was it possible? They couldn't _both _be dragons, their teachers said that was unheard of. They went and asked their teachers, but no one could tell them why they were the same animals. Shrugging it off they walked away from each other for four months, both leaving with broken hearts; the question still in their minds: 'Why are we the same, yet so different?'

They met each other again the fifth month after they left, and they fell all over again. This time they told their parents that no matter what they did, they were going to get married. And they did. Right here in the Great Hall. Unfortunately they were killed by the Malfoy boy's father." Mcgonagall finished her story, looking around at the teary faces of all the females.

I glanced over at Crimson, only to see instead of tears; confusion written all over her face.

"Did they have any children?" Parvarti asked, sniffling.

"No. The second Malfoy boy carried on the heritage, as did the second oldest Ondas female. The Malfoy boy's father would not have a halfblood tainting their lineage." Mcgonagall answered softly.

"Were they soulmates or something?" Weasel asked, snickering.

"They were, Mr. Weasley. If they were not mated, they would not be able to Transform anymore after their 20th birthday." Mcgonagall snapped at him.

I snickered and Crimson elbowed me in the ribs, rolling her eyes when I looked at her.

"Alright, settle down." Mcgonagall said as the class started to whisper.

Once everything was calm and quiet she cleared her throat.

"Why don't we have someone deminstrate for us?" Mcgonagall started, a mischevious look in her eyes, "Let's say, Crimson Waves and Draco Malfoy? Our two unregistered Animagi."

I stood up, looking over at Crimson, shocked. _**She **_an Animagus? What animal? Since when? Why? How long did she take to transform? Every question I could think of buzzed through my head. Crimson was looking at me in shock also, even some curiousity was in her icy eyes.

I swaggered to the front, Crimson strutting behind me. I spun on my heal at the front and smirked at the class, glancing over at Crimson who was grinning mischeviously at the class. I turned my head away from her and began my transformation.

I sighed in my head as I felt the tingling in my bones begin. My legs became smaller, blonde fur forming on it, a little tousled and short. I closed my eyes as my spine bent, making me shrink to all fours; grinning as a long fluffy, blonde tail grew from my tail bone. My face elongated, growning furrier-blonde of course; along with my ears moving to the top of my head and growing pointier. My arms shortened and became furrier also; and I could feel claws come from the paws I now hair. I opened my grey eyes and stared at the class, who were looking up front in awe.

It was then that I heard the whole class gasp in disbelief, their eyes growing wide and their jaws dropping in shock; even the Slytherins were like this. Hearing a whine and Mcgonagall's triumphent yell, I turned my head, my eyes widening in shock. Because beside me was a crimson red _**wolf**_, icy blue eyes wide in shock; staring right at me in my wolf form.

I yelped in shock and fell on my arse, staring slack jawed at Crimson.

Her wolf was crimson red- just like her hair- and around the same size as me, smaller by a few inches. Her eyes were even brighter than her human form; her ears had holes in them, so she could put earrings in them- or get someone else to- and her hair was longer, seeing as she had long hair. The thing that stood out to me the most though, was the shape of a heart seemingly shaved onto her forehead.

I knew as I turned to face Crimson, that everyone would see three lines- seemingly- shaved into my left side; they were from when my dad performed the sectumsempra curse on me in third year- for being punched by a muggleborn.

Crimson tilted her head to one side and I did the opposite of her. She tilted it the other way, I did it the opposite; her tail began wagging behind her and mine began to wag also, seeing her happy made me happy. Suddenly, Crimson jumped up and playfully nipped at me, doing a little wolf grin; her tail wagging faster behind her. I did a little wolf smirk and nipped back at her, to which she turned and bounded across the room.

'Can't catch me, Malfoy!' She yapped out as she did.

Bounding after her, I yapped back, 'Watch me, Waves!'

And as we padded back to the front to transform back, I knew I made some progress in Crimson opening up to me. We were just ignoring the fact that we were soulmates, and the fact that Mcgonagall knew it; that and the fact we were Animagi.


	6. Plan Part 2: Potions

**Draco- Gena (I Can't Be Loved) doesn't own us, J. does. Gena just owns Crimson and the plot.**

**Me- Thanks, Draco! :D Enjoy. Sorry I haven't been around in a while. Family things. And I have decided I shall be updating every Friday, except for today. At least I shall try to.**

I walked out of Transfiguration and made my way to Potions. We had double potions with the Gryffindors. But my mind wasn't on insults or anything; it was on the heart shaped spot on Crimson's head as a wolf. That only means that she has a scar on her forehead, but why haven't I seen it before.

All of a sudden I heard a screech and a thunk, and then a scream tore through the air. I turned in time to catch Crimson before she hit the floor. Wondering who the hell would push her so hard I turned to see Theodore Nott grinning as he walked away, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

I looked back down to see Crimson whimpering and shaking in my harms, I suddenly realized why I didn't see anything on her forehead. Her hair always covered her forehead, no matter the style of her hair. I reached my hand up and lightly touched her face, my eyes softening as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, Waves, let's get to Potions." I said, setting her on her feet.

Crimson nodded and wiped at her eyes, sniffing once, then shooing me away with her hands. I smiled and turned, walking away, my ears straining to hear her soft sobs fall away.

"Malfoy! Wait!" I heard her call, turning; I caught her in my arms again, only this time in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered, pulling away from the hug and headed to the classroom.

I smiled to myself, patting my chest as it started to beat faster. I walked into the classroom and sat down, still wondering why Crimson freaked out when Theo was around. Did he do something wrong? I know he's been known to be violent in the bedroom and sometimes out.

I looked up as Snape came in, then glanced at Crimson, who was still shaking somewhat. Hearing a throat being cleared, I looked up at Snape.

"I will be changing your seating. Ms. Waves. Instead of sitting next to Mr. Zabini, you shall be sitting with Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, motioning over to me.

She got up and walked over, taking the seat next to me, smiling at me with her eyes guarded. I nodded at her and then looked to the front, so Snape wouldn't hit me over the head again at the next family reunion. That bloody hurt.

"Today class we will be working on Veritaserum. Now you and your partners sh-" Snape got cut off by the door slamming open and Theodore Nott walking in.

I felt Crimson cringe next to me and looked at Snape's pissed face.

"Mr. Nott! Ten points from Slytherin for barging into the room. Now sit down!" Snape snapped at Theodore.

Theodore sat down in a desk and Snape glared at him for a moment, cleaning his throat.

"After you have brewed this potion we will be testing it on a student whom a classmate shall choose." He said, waving his wand at the board as the ingredients appeared on it.

I got up and got half of the ingredients, while Crimson got the other half. I walked into the potions closest and looked around. Walking back to the table I set the ingredients out, looking around as Crimson came back and set hers down also. We got to work and then sat there for a bit as the potion brewed.

Snape came over and check our potion as it finished and nodded, smirking at me and walking away without saying a word to crimson for once. She looked pretty shocked about that and turned to look at me, raising her eyebrow at me. I just grinned and shrugged innocently. She raised her other eyebrow and then faced the front.

Crimson started humming under her breath, lightly tapping her fingers on the desk as she did. I smiled to myself as I listened to her.

"Alright, time is up. We will be using Ms. Waves and Mr. Malfoy's potion." Snape said walking up and taking our potion in a vile.

"Now, Mr. Nott, since you were late, you shall choose your fellow classmate who we'll test this potion on." Snape said, walking back and transfiguring a stool from a cauldron in the middle of the room.

"Well, that's easy. I choose the Waves mudblood." Theo said, smirking at Crimson, who had now frozen up.

"Alright. Ms. Waves if you'll come up here while Mr. Nott loses another Ten points for Slytherin." Snape said, smirking at Theo.

Crimson stiffly got up and walked up to the stool, sitting on it nervously. I frowned at Theo and then looked to the front as Snape cleared his throat.

"We will only be able to ask her 5 questions before the small dosage of the potion wears off. So think things through for once in your measly lives." Snape said, giving us each a moment.

I thought of a question and so did a lot of other people apparently. Tons of hands shot up and Snape looked around, frowning to himself.

"Alright, Mr. Nott. You have a question." Snape said waving his wand.

I saw Crimson tense up, and I looked back at Theo, who stood up and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. What was up with the heart on your wolf form in McGonigall's class this morning?" Theo asked, a smirk on his face.

You could see Crimson trying to deny the potion, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes.

"I was attacked the summer before my first year. I was walking down the street to Harry's house, when I heard some noises. When I looked over there was a strange man in all black, wearing this metal looking mask. I tried to walk faster, but he had seen me. He began moving forward and before I could turn and run, he had me by the arm, a knife in his hand." She said, a tear falling down her face.

I tensed up as I heard this, then looked at Theo, wanting to jump across the room and smash his head against the damn walls.

"I tried to scream, but for some reason I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. He cackled and threw me to the ground, getting on top of me. He muttered something in a different language and tilted my head left and right. He brushed my bangs from my head and nodded his head, as if he figured something out. He started to raise the knife and I tried to beg him, beg him not to hurt me, to just let me go. But he couldn't hear me, I wasn't able to talk at all. He brought the knife down slowly and," she let out a sob, "he-he pushed the knife into my forehead. I-I was crying, that much I was able to do. He carved this into my head."

She lifted her bangs and I had to hold back a gasp and an outcry of rage. There on her forehead was a heart. You could obviously tell it was carved into her forehead. All of a sudden I heard a thunk and an outcry of pain. Turning I saw Theo on the ground and Snape above him holding a thick book.

"I will talk to the headmaster about this. You shouldn't ask so personal question. Get out of this classroom and out of my sight." Snape said, pointing at the door.

Theo got up and raced out of the classroom, but not with a last smirk at Crimson. Snape turned and looked at Crimson, then sighed.

"Class is dismissed. Ms. Waves, you and Mr. Malfoy stay behind so you can calm down." Snape said, waving his hand.

Everybody got up and I got up, walking over to Crimson, wrapping my arms around her as she turned, sobbing into my shirt. I didn't care that I could ask her any question, as she was still under the potion, I just wanted to make her feel safe.


End file.
